The Beginning of the Rainbows
The Beginning of the Rainbows is the Pilot episode of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary When Nogo, the evil emperor of the Shadow Realm plans to take over the worlds, it's up to a new group of Power Rangers along with Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard to save them all from his evil clutches. Plot The Rainbow Magic World’s Festival/Unikitty plans a schedule One day at the Unikingdom, Unikitty was having fun at the Rainbow Magic World's Festival. Soon, She begins to make plan on the schedule and had lots of fun. Emperor Nogo's return for vengeance/Shrouding the entire realms in darkness But Suddenly, Emperor Nogo has returned and ready to begin his plan for revenge. Soon, He shrouded the entire realms in darkness so that he could rule them all for his own evil need. Mario and his friends came to the Rescue/Fighting off the evil foot soldiers Then, Mario and his friends came to the rescue. Soon enough, They fought off a lot of foot soldiers known as the Shadow Creepers. Emperor Nogo is on the move/Darkness on the move Until, ???. A Terrible Crisis was Spreading/Faragonda sends the Winx Team to recruit the Rangers Then, ???. ???/??? Meanwhile on Earth, Raphael Parker, alongside with his little brother, Max Parker were rushing through the streets because they were late to the entrance examinations for Crystal Prep Academy as the bus ride was late. He determines that it's simply another challenge that was presented to him and states he's excited. As they ran, Max sees that he is about to collide with Twilight Sparkle, but is unable to stop. His Dream Journal dropped as he hits the ground. As he picks up his book, Twilight asks if he and his brother are students, Raphael responds that they are and that he's on his way to take a test for Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight takes out her pocket and picks out one gem, which she calls a "lucky card". He states the card wants to go with him. Max thanks her and she walks off, telling Jaden to do his best, Max thanks him again and Twilight turns slightly, giving them a thumbs-up. Raphael looks at the gem he was given, which is "Winged Kuriboh". The gem glowed and appears to make a noise. Raphael and Max resumes they're run, throwing the gem into his pocket case as he goes. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Green Toad *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia * Transcripts *The Beginning of the Rainbows Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Season Premires Category:TMNTHedgehog5